


Teacher and Student

by flyingcrane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult!Reborn - Freeform, M/M, Manga Chapter 387, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Representative Battle Arc, Series of Oneshots, Spoilers, TYL!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrane/pseuds/flyingcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening. This was insane, crazy, impossible, yet here he was, standing in a dank cave that was as old as time, listening to an Arcobaleno that shouldn't exist talk about revenge and death and things Tsuna did not want to associate with Reborn. R27 oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was official. He was going insane. That was the only explanation because he just couldn't be in love with his hellish tutor…okay, so maybe he'd been in love with Reborn this whole time. It still didn't mean he was exactly sane. R27 oneshots.

Insanity

It was official.

He was going insane.

That was the only explanation. I can't be in l-love with Reborn! Tsuna mentally cried, resisting the inherent urge to tear his hair out and Hiiieeee like nobody's business. He wasn't sure it was love since the only person he'd felt so strongly for was Kyoko-chan, but even then his feelings for her weren't as intense. Curse you, Reborn!

He finally knew what Reborn's secret was, what the curse of the Arcobaleno really did to the pacifiers chosen wearers, and his admiration – though the Spartan hitman would never know if Tsuna had anything to say about it – for his tutor skyrocketed.

The best part was, he no longer had that disturbing mental image of a midget hitman wearing Reborn's clothes. That came at a price, unfortunately. Ever since seeing Adult Reborn with that cool smirk and cocked gun, Tsuna hadn't able to concentrate on much else. And that voice. Honestly, he wasn't surprised why Bianchi and so many others were so in love with the hitman. That voice was liquid sex and danger.

…not that Tsuna would know.

Since then, Tsuna hadn't been able to look Reborn, or even Leon, in the eye, but thankfully the hitman wrote it off as shame for losing against his father. Again. That was also part of it, but Tsuna was grateful the now-baby hitman didn't pry any further. The brunette didn't think he could bear to show his face to the world if his newfound…attraction for his incredibly dangerous – hot – tutor were to be exposed. How awkward would that be?

Altogether, his – crush, attraction, lust, love? – for Reborn wasn't completely surprising. Not when he gave it a lot of thought. A lot of thought.

At first, Reborn was just a homicidal, talking baby with a gun.

Then, he was a homicidal, talking baby tutor with a gun and explosives.

Then, he was a homicidal, Spartan trainer trying to kill him…with guns and explosives.

Then…well, everything above…and Tsuna's closest confidant.

He respected the hitman and looked up to him, figuratively, despite questioning his sanity and teaching methods. He knew that Reborn truly cared about his well being, as well as his friends, and was just trying to prepare them for a much harsher reality. They had a strong, unbreakable bond that even Lal Mirch recognized as deeply rooted trust cultivated from their many near-death experiences and trials together.

So, maybe Tsuna had been in love with Reborn all this time, just the physical attraction was slow to react – thank Kami, because Tsuna really didn't want to become a pedophile – and now…well, now all the pieces were clicking in place.

It still didn't mean he was exactly sane, though.


	2. Conviction

Conviction

"If you defeat Checker Face…what will happen to us current Arcobaleno?"

Dread and fear and absolute terror welled up in Tsuna's chest, threatening to burst forth with cold anticipation and crippling nausea – even having Reborn's comforting and petrifying presence so near didn't quell the aching horror that curled in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the answer he didn't want to hear.

"You'll die."

What?

"Reborn will…die?" Tsuna croaked breathlessly, disbelief, denial, horror, incredulity and so much more lacing the three words that made him feel sick and left his mouth dry.

This couldn't be happening. This was insane, crazy, impossible, yet here he was, standing in a dank cave that was as old as time, listening to an Arcobaleno that shouldn't exist talk about revenge and death and things Tsuna did not want to associate with Reborn. This was supposed to a chance, his chance, to help the hitman that had guided him, changed him into someone reliable. Instead he was thrown into a new world of conspiracies and learned the secret of the Arcobaleno, something that was far too complicated, too old and convoluted for him to fully understand. All he knew now was that Reborn – sadistic, incredible, invincible, powerful, immovable, dependable Reborn – was going to die.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't fair. Life isn't fair, Dame-Tsuna.

More words were exchanged, but Tsuna was lost, numb, drowning in a sea of despair that hadn't come yet. Everything was muffled, distant, gone, just like how he imagined a life without his friends, his family, his tutor would be like.

Destory. Vanish. Misfortunes. Revolutions. Sacrifices.

Tsuna snapped.

"But it's weird!" And it was. That was the only way he could describe everything up until now. It was weird. It made sense, but it didn't at all. "A revenge where Reborn and the other Arcobaleno end up dying is wrong!" His voice was so resolute he surprised himself, but the blood roaring in his ears and rushing through his head didn't stop until he declared, "I can't allow it!"

And he couldn't.

They weren't just words because he not only would be mentally and emotionally scarred beyond what Reborn could ever accomplish, the way his hands shook and his legs trembled and his chest ached told him enough. He physically couldn't let Reborn die.

He could feel the tension in the cave escalate dramatically with his words and the sincere conviction behind them. Even Reborn was slightly on edge, but Tsuna's attention was drawn away from his tutor by Bermuda's mocking laughter. "Pwahaha, this is a surprise! You can't allow it?"

Tsuna couldn't tell if Reborn was amused or being reproachful when he said, "You did it big, Tsuna."

"Eh?" He didn't see the proud twinkle in his tutor's eyes.

Bermuda, with a strange tone of derisive amusement and thoughtful curiosity, asked, "And how can you not allow it, concretely?" It almost seemed like he wanted a real answer, one that didn't involve more spilled blood despite his cruel vindictiveness and frigid hatred, but Tsuna couldn't be sure, not with the weight of Reborn's stare watching him expectantly.

"W-Well…"

His nervous, uncertain demeanor – which had come back full force when he felt the weight of his words and realized just how heavy this burden was – disappeared again when Reborn prodded him with that same knowing look and mysterious smile that made him feel warm and embarrassed. A familiar confidence washed through him, and he answered, "Th-That's obvious!" He looked at Bermuda dead on with the same will and fire that convinced so many he was the reincarnation of Vongola Primo, "I won't let you win the Representative War! I'll find another way!"

I don't need...this kind of power! If you want me to inherit such mistakes...then, I...I will wipe out the Vongola!

A stifling silence followed his bold words, Reborn tilting the rim of his fedora to shadow his eyes, before Berumuda's bitter, cold voice retorted, "Don't push your luck."

The next few moments were lost in white noise for Tsuna, his eye crossing in a confused mess when Jager suddenly moved and there was pain and a loud gunshot next to his ear. His reflexes – while still below average – kept the Vindice's hand from crushing his throat until his bandaged arm retreated. Reborn was still on his shoulder, tense and irritated with Leon still transformed.

Tsuna was vaguely aware of Bermuda's false, insincere apology, concentrating on at least ignoring the pain in his shoulder, but the world fell away when Reborn declared, "I will follow Tsuna's will. The negotiations are broken off."

Warmth bloomed in Tsuna's chest at the certainty and trust in Reborn's words.

"Pwahaha. Congratulations, Reborn-kun." Bermuda sniggered derisively. "I didn't think you were so crazy about Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." His voice darkened with disappointment and pity. "Do you think you'll be able to go back after that answer?"

A determined fire ignited in Tsuna's chest and heated, powerful, unwavering flames flared to life around him. He stared down Bermuda and Jager with dispassionate, expressive eyes, baring his soul and condemning theirs, and retorted, "Do you think we won't?"

He couldn't help but think, with Reborn by his side, they could take on the world if they had to.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in all his years of traveling the world doing what he did best had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

Reborn knew he'd been around the block a few times and he was no stranger to having lovers, one night stands, partners, etc. He knew he was handsome, charming, charismatic, intelligent, and a smooth talker, which definitely helped on many missions and assignments whether or not he was being a little arrogant about it – after all, the best hitman in the world had to know his own strengths and weaknesses to utilize them and exploit others. He'd met enough people that never knew he existed to fill a small country.

But never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

First of all, because he'd never met someone so inept in  _everything_ , adept at  _nothing_ , and who lived up to his name to a tee, and was able to survive all the crazy crap that Vongola, the mafia,  _Reborn_  threw at him on a daily basis. Reborn would've thought the kid could probably survive the Zombie Apocalypse if he didn't know that Tsuna would probably have a heart attack at the sight of a dead body and die as well.

Second of all, the kid was only 13 – no wait, 14 now – and had one of the sharpest learning curves he'd seen in  _years_ , contrasting sharply with his complete fail in all things athletic, academic, and social. He was a paradox that kind of irritated but fascinated the hitman. Too bad it took life-or-death experiences to bring out that ability – not talent, because that would be undermining Tsuna's hard work, something Reborn was secretly proud of.

Third of all, he was always so damn cheerful. No matter what people said or did – his classmates verbal abuse, Reborn's violent training, the Varia looking down on him, his father leaving, becoming Vongola Decimo – he always, always bounced back. Sure, Tsuna was still a teenager and had his moments, but Reborn could count on one hand how many people he knew that were so forgiving and kind, even when it seemed the world was out to get him. It was an endearing quality.

Headache inducing, but still endearing.

There were probably a few dozen reasons why Tsuna was so unique, but the most amazing thing was…he was so ordinary.

Despite his extraordinary lack of talent and the fact that he would inherit one of the most powerful mafia famiglias in the world, he was just like any other teenager. He was selfish sometimes, his denial would dry up a river in Egypt, and he was so incredibly stubborn when he set his mind to something that it drove Reborn up a wall.

Not that he'd ever show it. He was the best hitman in the world, after all.

Such an ordinary boy, capable of extraordinary things that so many people had forgotten – forgiveness, kindness, compassion – Reborn was almost humbled since he'd lost such things long ago. That was probably why so many people were drawn to the boy. After getting out of his shy, stuttering, protective shell, people were able to see what Reborn saw.

Hope.

Hope that their lives wouldn't be ruled by a corrupted, unsalvageable society that would self-destruct.

Hope that maybe such things like mercy and benevolence still existed somewhere in this bloodied, disconnected world.

Maybe that was what drew Reborn as well. That purity that knew of the darkness in the world, yet still stayed as white as fresh snow – untouchable, even by his bloodstained hands. The hitman saw how the boy looked at him, at first with fear and now with unabashed trust and sincerity. It made him feel warm for the first time in…he couldn't remember. Was that the power of the Sky? To enrapture with warmth and compassion, to protect those precious with the ferocity of a lion?

Reborn thought he knew, but the more time he spent with Tsuna, the more he started to realize that Tsuna wasn't the second coming of Vongola Primo…he was redefining what it meant to be the sky, to encompass all with kindness and a feeling of belonging. Tsuna's smile felt like  _home._ Before he knew it, Reborn had been caught, but the funny part was…he didn't want to be let go.

It didn't help that the boy himself was just too irresistible not to tease on a daily basis. Reborn thrived on Tsuna's honest emotions and unguarded expressions because not even his guardians were as open and clear. After some time, Reborn found that he enjoyed making Tsuna blush – he looked  _delicious_  when he did – and he liked having Tsuna to himself once in a while (read: all the time, everyone needed to go away and leave them alone. Together. Now.) And his Hyper Dying Will Mode was pretty delectable as well.

Did that mean he was feeling something for Tsuna? The brunette was the first person since maybe Luche that was able to make his heart stir with something other than cold detachment – pride, surprise, contentment, attraction. It wouldn't be too surprising, seeing as how almost everyone Tsuna came in contact with fell in love with him. Even Lal was quickly warming up to the boy despite her vehement denials.

The hitman lowered his fedora, shadowing his dark eyes as he glanced at his peacefully sleeping, drooling student with a small, content smile. "Dame-Tsuna."

It'd been a while since he'd been so comfortably warm.

Maybe he could finally stay in one spot, with one person who was rapidly becoming something so much more than a student, companion,  _friend_. Maybe…maybe he could stay long enough to see where this could go.

And maybe…there would be hope for him as well.


	4. Unconventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no secret that Reborn was an incredible hitman. He could do just about anything flawlessly. He could not, however, despite his prowess in seduction and human emotions, figure out how to get one Sawada Tsunayoshi to fall in love with him.

**Unconventional**

It was no secret that Reborn was an incredible hitman.

His charisma, intellect, charm, attractiveness, strength, wisdom, experience, power, status, knowledge, skills, cool attitude, and so much more were only a small fraction of his devastating reputation.

His missions were considered nigh impossible, suicide missions to the nth degree, and yet he completed one after the other in flawless succession – the number that he'd undertaken and completed consecutively was the stuff of legends. His hits consisted of nothing but the naughtiest people on Santa's list, men that would make the Boogeyman cringe and hide under the bed, but those same men cowered at the name Reborn. His past was shrouded in mysteries, secrets, lies, filled with stories of the hitman making pacts with the Reaper or tales told in hushed whispers about his position as the devil's advocate and general of Hell.

It was said that women and men alike threw themselves at his feet, mad with lust and obsession, despite the possibility of being shot down – literally and figuratively. Queens, princesses, Donnas, the daughters of incredibly powerful mafia leaders, they all at one point or another tried to bed the hitman and no matter their beauty, power, or wealth, he wouldn't spare them a glance.

It was because of all these outrageous – but not necessarily untrue – myths about the hitman that so many regarded him with terrified veneration or horrified awe. Some didn't believe a word of it, but they still locked their doors and windows at night. Very few saw him as an equal because he had no equal. He could do incredible – horrible, bloody, gruesome – things that many couldn't even imagine.

He could not, however, despite his prowess in seduction and human emotions, figure out how to get one Sawada Tsunayoshi to fall in love with him.

Yes, that was right; Reborn was more or less infatuated with his little dame-student. It wasn't all that surprising seeing as how everyone the brunette met fell in love with him in less that a few hours, but Reborn didn't toss around the word 'love' very often, if at all. He knew that their connection was something inherent, primal, and the hitman wouldn't allow anyone to have Tsuna that way – he was Reborn's ever since the first day they met.

Tsuna just didn't know it yet.

Reborn watched his student, now an accomplished, respected, loved mafia boss, from beneath the shadow of his fedora, a small smirk on his face as the now twenty-four year old sighed for the nth time that day. The scratching of Tsuna's pen over multiple pieces of paper filled the room – they had long since fallen into a comfortable silence.

His student had grown up well, Reborn quietly mused.

Very well.

The young man before him had started off as a no-good middle school boy terrified of everything, but now he was powerful, admired, and upheld the Vongola name with confidence and pride. He still retained some of his more inherent and endearing qualities from his teenage years, like his forgiving nature and absolute mercy, but that only furthered his fame – as well as the subsequent adoration from the crowds of people that were absolutely crazy about him. It was also what kept Reborn so enraptured.

With so many suitors, Tsuna had become immune to all sorts of tricks and charms and unfortunately, that left Reborn with very few options.

It didn't help his case when Tsuna had to ask why so many people wanted to rape him – obliviousness and humility were more qualities that Reborn couldn't hammer out, even after ten years, and only seemed to make the young leader all the more delectable.

Reborn really couldn't blame the fans, though, even if he still wanted to shoot them.

Tsuna had definitely filled out nicely, still the shortest of his male guardians, but the height difference wasn't as noticeable as his middle school years. Training and time had tempered his body to be as fit as any young man in his twenties. He kept his mothers coloring and inherited more of his fathers masculine features, the spitting image of Vongola Primo.

It didn't make a difference. To Reborn, it wouldn't have mattered whether or not Tsuna was handsome or pretty. The hitman would've fallen anyway.

Conventional methods wouldn't work. Tsuna was polite enough not to decline gifts and accepted them graciously – a product of not wanting to be killed on the spot and his years as dame-Tsuna shining through – which only made people every crazier. The brunette was now sufficiently sick of chocolate and had a slight phobia of every flower imaginable. The number of stuffed animals sent to the Vongola residence would've made the mansion explode three times over if they hadn't been donated to every charity around Sicily and Venice.

Eh. They weren't exactly conventional people, anyway.

Reborn thought about just seducing the young brunette – he had the skills, charisma, and looks, and gender was no issue for either men – but he knew his student far too well. The twenty something year old would have some sort of midlife crisis and things would definitely get uncomfortable between them if there was no actual relationship – they'd been together far too long for Reborn to allow something like that to happen. And he wanted Tsuna to come to him of his own free will.

Oh yes, definitely of free will, he though sadistically with a smirk.

The hitman was loath to admit it, but he'd even thought about just asking the brunette on a date. That particular scenario wouldn't go over well for a few reasons. One, Tsuna could reject him and that would really, really suck. Two, the brunette probably wouldn't understand such a loaded question and think it was some sort of training exercise, which Reborn really couldn't fault him for. And three, his guardians would pester and try to murder the hitman, and Reborn really didn't want to kill his student's guardians. They were a pain to find in the first time, and he wouldn't admit that he'd sort of grown attached to the bunch of weirdoes.

As he watched his student with a careful gaze, he let himself smirk. Tsuna was definitely a challenge, but Reborn thrived on challenges. He would find a way. He wasn't the greatest hitman in the world for nothing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Unconventional. Not edited since posting on Fanfiction.net

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or message me to request/suggest a oneshot idea. Thanks!


End file.
